


Tesco Express

by KoscheiSigma



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, just something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/pseuds/KoscheiSigma
Summary: How the sun brings to light something Sherlock didn't notice before. His Brilliant Doctor, coffee, comfort, and realisation.





	Tesco Express

Tesco Express

The tired hum that came from John, seemed on que as he sipped his coffee. His stance was relaxed, not fully alert, resting his weight all on one foot. Sherlock watched him, following the weary hand up to the half-hearted rub at his left eye. Thin lines drew from the corners of John’s eyes as he yawned. Rosie must have kept him up last night. John was increasingly tired with the one year old becoming more and more active. Sherlock noted that John didn’t wear his ring any more…there was barely a tan line from where it once sat. He knew John kept it…in a small box on his bedside table, in 221B, Baker Street…but never at his own flat. Sherlock didn’t quite understand why, but never brought it up. He didn’t dare…not unless John did so first.  
Suddenly as if the sun willed itself into existence, spilling itself over the damp streets, soggy sidewalks, and the deep green brush that lined the walkways. It caught John off guard, causing him to turn his head slightly as the sun hit his face. He squinted upwards towards the sky, in mild annoyance, but it gave way to a nice warm smile.  
Sherlock paused as the sun caught the grey flecks in John’s blond hair, glancing down at the smile. It was…something more than pride…something more than admiration in Sherlock. His Doctor, smiling and greying underneath a rare English sun. It was fascinating! That was the only word that could come to Sherlock’s mind as John returned to sipping his coffee, pausing in front of a Tesco Express. His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out a fiver.  
“Have you eaten, Sherlock?” John asked, his voice as light as it could be in the morning. Behind Sherlock, a song bird sang, followed by the garish scream of a seagull. Sherlock blinked, coming back to himself.  
“John, you know I don’t-“He started, but was cut off from John’s raised eyebrow.  
John had made Sherlock promise to eat more. Even if it was sweets, John didn’t care. Something here and there eased the Doctor’s tensions.  
Sherlock huffed softly, snatching the fiver from John’s hand as it stretched out to him. John shook his head, leaning against the granite wall behind him to enjoy his coffee in peace as Sherlock went to get something breakfast-y from the Tesco.  
John rolled his eyes a bit as he waited, finishing his coffee. He glanced around for the ever rare trash bin, before ducking in the Tesco to ask if he could bin his coffee cup. The cashier took it and tossed it for him.  
“I got a bacon butty.” Sherlock’s voice rumbled behind John.  
John turned, glancing to Sherlock’s hand, nodding. “I thought you’d go for the curry butty, honestly.”  
“They were out.” Sherlock countered, paying for the butty, heading out with John following him. Sherlock munched on the butty, not willing to admit that, perhaps, he did need the salty food.  
John slipped his hands into his pockets, a bit more awake, squaring his shoulders as he walked quietly beside Sherlock. It was comfortable, easy, and familiar. The quite moment that Sherlock enjoyed with his constant companion. Sherlock paused, watching John venture a few feet in front of him, before stopping and turning back to Sherlock, curiosity and interest crossing John’s face. The sun vanished rather quickly behind the clouds, taking away the brilliance of the quite London Street.  
“Sherlock?” John asked, turning more fully towards him. Sherlock knew he thought the Great Detective had thought of something brilliant for a case. The Doctor who always found him brilliant, no matter what his faults. Sherlock shook his head, finishing his butty. He wondered if John understood that he was the Sun, not Sherlock. He wondered if he knew how remarkable a seemingly boring man was to Sherlock. His Doctor, his John H. Watson, his Sun.  
“It’s nothing John, just going over some information I hadn’t considered before.” Sherlock spoke smoothly.  
John nodded a bit, waiting for Sherlock to catch up before continuing their walk. “Why hadn’t you considered it before? Not important?” John asked.  
Sherlock tilted his head in consideration. “It is important, just seeing it in a new light. It just took me awhile to puzzle it together.”  
John nodded, accepting the answer. “Well, put it to good use, Sherlock.”  
The Detective nodded a little, hands clasped behind his back keeping pace with John. Their quite pace was broken by the occasional sound of a car, or bird flitting by. Few people on this street…a bit posh for the normal crowd. The Good Doctor turned down a side street, heading towards a small Italian market, peering at some of the food. He bought some things for dinner, paying for it, before heading towards an even smaller tea shop. John tugged Sherlock in and pointed to a small dark chocolate cake, flaked with gold. Sherlock blinked, focusing on the cake. John’s favourite. The bitter chocolate went well with the hazelnut filling in the middle, and John rarely indulged in such a treat.  
A thought occurred to Sherlock. Was it a special event? John’s birthday? Rosie’s? Molly’s? Greg’s? Not Mycroft’s. He squinted a bit as John paid for the cakes, and headed out with his boxes. Sherlock reached for one box, carrying it close to his chest, frowning.

John Looked amused as he watched Sherlock struggle with why he bought the cakes. It would never occur to Sherlock he just wanted cake after dinner tonight. And they were in the area of his favourite tea shop, so why not take advantage of it?  
John nearly laughed as Sherlock turned towards him, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Such a brilliant man under all that mess, and he couldn’t even grasp simplicity. John called a cab for them, not wanting the cakes to melt on the way home.

Sherlock huffed and grumped at John a bit, unable to figure out the reason behind the cakes. John paid the cabbie, pushing Sherlock towards the door. He unlocked it, hanging up his coat and took the box from Sherlock to put it in the fridge. John shuffled some eyes in a bowl about, squinting at the new set of ears they seemed to have acquired, before placing the cakes in gently. He put the Italian away, then started the tea, listening to Sherlock shuffle about, before settling in his chair.  
John made the tea, setting a cup by Sherlock’s elbow on the table next to him, before taking his seat, sipping at his cuppa. A resigned sigh eased from John, as the Doctor became relaxed. 

“You should move back here, John.” Sherlock spoke suddenly, reaching for his tea.  
“Oh? Where would Rosie sleep? Not downstairs. Too damp for her.” John pointed out, looking up at Sherlock, observing. A Doctor’s observation…a Military man’s observation…Sherlock could never quite tell.

“Of course not. She’ll have your room.” Sherlock nodded, sipping his tea casually.  
“The room is damp downstairs, I’m not taking it.” John huffed softly. 

“Nor would I expect you to. Take my room.” Sherlock hummed.  
There was a long pause from John, before he set his tea down, squinting at Sherlock. “And you…?” He ventured.  
“…Sofa. Or…” Sherlock paused. “The bedroom with you.”  
John tilted his head towards Sherlock, his brow furrowing deeply. He was quite for a long time, before he sat back.

“…Sherlock. Why would you want to do that? You don’t have relationships.” John pointed out gently.  
“With no one but you, John. A friend…a partner. My Doctor.” Sherlock inhaled slowly.  
John regarded Sherlock for a moment. “I see. Mary told me this much…I should have believed her a bit more. You and her…Brilliant the both of you. Seeing me and beyond…I wonder how I’ve gotten so lucky in life.” John smiled thoughtfully, a twinge of sadness sat in his eyes for a moment.  
John sighed rubbing his face. “It’s a rather big step for you. Entering into a real relationship.”  
“Well…better with someone I know on an intimate level.” Sherlock smiled for a moment, his heart racing. Surely the man in front of him wasn’t actually agreeing to this. John the jumper wearing, unassuming, tea making, street brawler, Doctor wasn’t agreeing to him…to moving back…to everything.

“No guns around Rosie…eyes, ears…body parts. Experiments that involve masks, not here.” John picked up his tea, returning to it.  
Sherlock grinned brightly, nodding.

The sun spilled forward once again, breaking through the windows and washed over Sherlock and John. The dust in the flat danced about as the two sat in silence, comfortable with each other, understanding each other in that moment. The Doctor and the Detective, united under one roof, once again, this time as lovers.


End file.
